I Want You
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Sequel to Dirty Little Secret. Connor feels he owns Will for listening to all his complaining over the last few months. What better why than to give the blonde the one thing he wants most? Percy. Will/Percy/Connor. One-Shot. Yaoi,Slash.


**This is the sequel to Dirty Little Secret. The main pairing is Will/Percy/Connor, but other pairings mentioned are Will/Percy, Connor/Percy, and Will/Jake. This is slash so that is your warning.**

* * *

_**I Want You**_

_**Gift of All Gifts**_

Will sighed into his boyfriend's chest. He hated hiding, but Jake insisted it. "Camp isn't ready for this yet" was always the answer the doctor would receive when he asked. Today, though, hiding their relationship wasn't the biggest problem he had.

"Stoll's getting to you again?" Jake ran a hand through the blonde's hair, hoping it would be calming.

Will simply nodded. "All he does is brag about how tight his hole is," the blonde groaned. "You know, today he asked if I could cover for them with Annabeth when Percy came for Christmas break. I swear, Connor is just—Uhg!" He groaned in irritation, burying himself deeper in Jake's chest.

Hephaestus's son sighed. "You don't have to hide their secret, you know?"

"Yes I do!"

The builder grinned, taking a guess at the real reason. "You want to get in Jackson's pants too, don't you babe?"

Blue eyes shined with worry. "That's not it Jake." He wrapped his arms around his lover, peaking kisses around his face. "I love you, and you know that."

A deep laugh escaped the tinkerer's throat. "It's alright," he claimed. "I understand if you do. What guy wouldn't want to, especially knowing he's gay? In fact, if you didn't take the chance I'd be mad." To say Will was stunned would be an understatement. Jake took the healer's face in his hands. "Will, I know you love me, so nothing else matters." The lovers kissed.

"I need to get to the infirmary cabin," Will groaned sometime later. He pulled himself up from bed. The sun was peaking it's way through the windows of the tree house showing it was nearing time for camp to wake. "I'll be the only one there today, Kayla and Austin are teaching classes today."

Jake yawned. "Okay," he sighed, tossing Will his shirt. "Go be the good doctor, later you'll be my doctor." He grinned.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Alright," he kissed his boyfriend quickly. "I'll see you later." Then made his way down the ladder and to the infirmary cabin.

"What the—" Will tore the folded paper off the cabin door. In sloppy handwriting, his name was written on the front. He flipped it open to read as he unlocked the infirmary cabin's door.

_Will—_

_Thanks for all the help you've been doing, covering for me and Percy and all. I figured I'd give you a Christmas present you'd really love as thanks. Enjoy._

—_Connor_

Will rolled his eyes, tossing the note in the waste basket "Idiot," he muttered. "What are you going to give me, a gag gift?" The doctor knew Connor and his brother all too well. They didn't give real gifts, not even to each other, so there was no way in Hades that Connor was telling the truth.

"Hey Will."

The blonde froze. He knew that voice anywhere. "Percy?" He turned around, only to have all his blood flow into his head. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to get here until tomorrow." Will should know, the youngest Stoll wouldn't shut up about it.

Percy smiled. "I came a day early. Have to get my Christmas presents to everyone early, you know." He gave Will a dazzling smile, "You get the first present."

The doctor gulped.

Percy Jackson, the Percy Jackson that was dating Annabeth Chase and secretly Connor Stoll, was laying on his infirmary bed, in a really slutty elf costume. And it looked really sexy on him.

The younger demigod rolled onto his back, lifting his leg up. As he did, the short skirt bunched up, revealing a pair of blue silk panties. Percy ran a hand down his chest and stomach, circling the blue panties once, then pulled at the edge of his green knee-highs.

"Doc, I need you to check me out," he purred seductively. The sea prince unstrapped one of his red heels. "I've had this problem lately, and I was hoping you could make it go away." He tossed the heels to the side, sliding his hand back up to the panties. Percy tugged at them; he turned to his head, meeting Will's eyes. "Make it better Doctor." He stuck his bottom lip out, making it quiver.

"Percy," the blonde tried to take a step back, but his feet just wouldn't listen, "What do you think you're doing?"

Poseidon's son pulled himself to his knees, one thumb skimming the hem of his skirt while the other arm wrapped around the son of Apollo's neck, pulling him closer. "I'm seducing you silly," he said in that innocent way of his. Percy kissed Will's jaw, running his tongue across it. "The real question is, will you let me?" He nibbled at the blonde's ear, causing a moan to escape his mouth.

"Percy, what is the meaning of this?" So his sense of right and wrong were winning out his pure instinct, that was a first.

"Connor and I wanted to give you a special Christmas present," he purred, hands skimming over Will's jeans. "I know you want me Will. I'll let you take me, because I want you too." His green irises stared into Will's blue ones. "I wanna know what you feel like inside me."

The healer groaned when he felt Percy's hand close around his quickly erecting crock. "Connor's been bragging to you hasn't he?" The hero began pulling Will with him onto the bed. "He likes to do that, likes to tell people about my tight hole." He pulled the doctor on top of him. "Connor said that I suffocate his dick." The sea prince kicked his legs on Will's shoulders. "Don't you wanna feel it?"

Will glanced down. He momentary wondered when Percy had gotten rid of the panties, but didn't care when he saw the object that Connor so often bragged about. He gulped again.

"I'm dating Jake," the blonde tried, though even to himself it didn't sound convincing. "And you're dating Connor and Annabeth."

"Will, Will, Will," Percy sighed. He cupped a hand over the older halfblood's cheek. "Jake won't mind. If he does, I'll take the fall. I'll say I seduced you, which I did. As for Annabeth, I'm fucking Connor behind her back so that doesn't even matter. Plus, this present is from Connor too." Will opened his mouth, but Percy kissed him instead, parting his lips and willing the blonde's tongue in.

Tasting the sweet salty flavor of the forbidden fruit was what pushed Will over the edge. He pushed the sea prince onto the bed and started enjoying the wet cavern that was his mouth. When Percy pulled back gasping for air, Will kissed his jawline. Poseidon's son moaned, hands pulling at the blonde's jeans, successfully yanking them down to his knees, taking his boxers with him. Apollo's son kicked them off the rest of the way.

"You want to be fucked. Fine, I'll fuck you," Will growled. He pushed up Percy's skirt and adjust himself, not even giving Percy a warning before he pushed in.

The sea prince let out a pleasure filled scream that the demigod doctor cut off by stick his tongue back into Percy's mouth. "Gods Will," he moaned once he could speak again. He groaned as the blonde began thrusting. "That feels so good after months of no sex." His hands found their way to the white shirt, he tugged it off and tossed it to the side. Now, Will was completely naked while Percy still had his slutty costume on. "Fuck. Harder."

Apollo's son gave Percy's hair a tug, causing a whimper. "You won't be telling me what to do," Will ordered. "I have control of you, got it?"

The sea prince glared. "Fuck no," he hissed. Will grinned wickedly. He slowed his thrusts until coming to a full stop, just the tip in. Realization came into those beautiful green eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm in control bitch." Will leaned down and bite into Percy's neck, making him let out a scream, which he muffled into a pillow. "You want me to finish fucking you. Beg."

"Gods," Percy groaned. "You're just as much of a dick as Connor." Sighing, he swallowed whatever pride he had left. "Please, oh sexy Will, fuck me. I want you to finish fucking me until I'm screaming your name and forgetting about everyone else."

The blonde almost laughed. "It would be better without the sarcasm but I'll take it." He muttered, thrusting back into the sea prince, who let out a hiss of pleasure.

"I wasn't using sarcasm on the sexy part. You should see what you look like from down here," he purred. "With that long blonde hair of yours and those lust filled blue eyes, you look like a god. Especially when you're fucking—Ah!"

Will smirked. Testing his theory, he thrusted at the same angle as before. Percy's back arched and he let out a yelp. "I found your sweet spot," the blonde grinned wickedly, thrusting into the naughty hero wildly, trying to hit his prostate as many times as possible.

Percy found he had a hard time arguing, considering his body was in full bliss now. Every time the blonde doctor slammed into his prostate the lights in his vision got brighter. It's not that Connor hadn't found it before, he had and manipulated it many times, but Will, he'd found it so soon. Besides, having hot sex like this after months of being horny with no release but his own hand tended to have that affect on people.

"Will!" Percy screamed, pulling the healer into a heated kiss as he released. The doctor wasn't done with him yet though.

"I've waited for this too fucking long."

"_Closed. Go Away."_

Connor hung the sign up on the cabin door before sneaking inside. He locked the door behind him, knowing better than to take the risk. Chiron wouldn't let a sign made in Arts and Crafts stop him from storming in. Besides, the old centaur walking in on hot sex was a total turn off.

He looked to the infirmary bed where he found the beloved camp doctor, Will Solace, fucking his secret boyfriend senseless. Percy was laying on his stomach, gripping at the white sheets, a moaning mess. Connor could feel his dick getting harder by the second. He'd never thought Percy could look so sexy while getting fucked.

"Oh, gods, Will!" Poseidon's son screamed into the bed as he ejaculated for the second time in less than an hour.

Connor smirked. "Looks like I made it at a good time," the trickster grinned, making his way over to the two.

"Oh," Percy looked up with half-lidded eyes. "Hey Connor. You come to fuck me too, because that sounds like a good idea." The sea prince looked up at at the blonde. "You up for a threesome with my boyfriend? If you say yes I promise to do it with you and Jake later."

"If you're in it then yeah," Will leaned down and kissed Percy softly.

Connor growled. "I did not agree to_ my_ _boyfriend_ having a threesome with Solace and Mason!" He snapped.

Percy began turning over, laying on his back again. "Since when am I your boyfriend?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm only your boyfriend when you want sex. Besides, you'll have me for the rest of winter break, Will and Jake only get me when you let them."

"Mm, I really like the sound of that," Will brought Percy into another kiss, which heated up quickly as fingers found there way to hidden places.

Connor growled. Why had he agree to share Percy again? Oh yeah, a Christmas present to Solace for listening to Hermes's son complain for months about no sex. What a stupid present. Now, he'd have to win Percy back for himself. Connor striped down and sat behind the sea prince, sandwiching him in.

Poseidon's son moaned at feeling his boyfriend's erection. "Connor," he leaned his head back and kissed the other blue eyed demigod. "You're so hard."

"You turn me on babe, what can I say?" He grinned, glad to have Percy's attention back on him.

The sea prince's eyes lit up. "I have an idea!" He grinned. "Both of you fuck me, at the same time." He looked to Will, who shrugged, then to Connor with a pleading glaze.

"Fine," the trickster sighed, "but you own me extra later for this."

Percy's face filled with excitement. "Deal!"

Connor sighed, he'd known Percy would take that deal, seeing how greedy he was for cock up his ass. Still, he didn't like the idea of Solace being inside Percy too. It bother him for some reason that he didn't understand. Still, Percy was happy.

The son of Hermes slid into his boyfriend's tight hole, already slick with semen. He felt Solace sliding in next to him. The boy in between them let out a cry as he was filled more than he'd ever been before. He leaned back against Connor and tugged at Will's curls, trying to get used to the feeling.

"Ready?" The doctor asked, directing the question to both boys.

Percy gave a sharp nod. "Start already," he muttered.

Connor kissed his neck. "Got it."

The healer and trickster started thrusting into Percy, slowly at first to match each other's rhythm. After a few moments, they got the hang of it and thrusted harder. The sea prince let out a symphony of moans as they thrusted. He felt two pairs of hands stroking his crock while two mouths licked and nibbled at his neck.

"Oh fuck!" Percy groaned, coming hard.

Connor moaned as he felt the tight muscles of Percy's ass become tighter. He bite down on Percy's shoulder as he felt himself come, then rode out his orgasm.

The two pulled out of the sea prince, who fell forward and collapsed onto the blonde's chest. Will laid back with Percy beside him. Connor soon followed laying beside them.

"Will? Connor?" Percy whispered, his voice full of sleep.

"Yeah?"

The sea prince snuggled into his boys. "I'm breaking up with Annabeth later, and I don't care what camp says. I'm tired of sneaking around to see you, Connor, and I don't want to sneak around to see Will, either." Percy yawned. "Don't leave," he managed before Hypnos filled him with sleep.

Will just smiled at Percy, kissing his head. Connor groaned. "Great, now he has two boyfriends. And if he likes Jake that will be three," the thief rolled his eyes. "Just great."

The blonde glared at his cousin. "You're a real dumbass, aren't you?" Connor just stared at him. "Not only do you have Percy, but if he has three boyfriends, that means three boyfriends for you." Connor still looked confused. Will sighed. "More asses to fuck."

"Oh." Connor nodded, understanding. Then, he broke out in a grin. "Not bad, not bad."

"Dumbass," Will growled.

The thief gave a cocky grin. "You'll love me when I fuck you," he snapped loudly.

The blonde doctor whacked him upside the head. "Shut it! You'll wake him."

Connor immediately shut his mouth. He glanced down at his boyfriend. "I might love you," he whispered. "Just maybe."

* * *

**I liked writing this :3 Plus, my first threesome :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**

* * *

_**Everything below will be deleted when it is over:**_

_**Fanfiction is still deleting stories that contain lemons, violence, stories based on songs, etc. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. But there is more we can do!**_** xXAmiRoguexX**_** is organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fanfiction. Don't read, don't review don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously. Please spread the word any way you can, any fandom! The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?**_


End file.
